


Into It

by lielabell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Dean thinks it's an angel thing, the standing too close and staring too long.  But then Dean meets a few more angels and it turns out it's <i>not</i> an angel thing after all.  No, looks like that's pure Castiel.  And, well, Dean's kinda into it in a non-homoerotic sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into It

At first Dean thinks it's an angel thing, the standing too close and staring too long. But then Dean meets a few more angels and it turns out it's _not_ an angel thing after all. No, looks like that's pure Castiel. And, well, Dean's kinda into it in a non-homoerotic sort of way.

Well, not the standing too close thing, but definitely the staring too long one. Because it's not about lust and sex or any of that. It's about understanding him. Really understanding him. And, hell, no one gives a damn about understanding Dean. No one except Castiel. Who just happens to be a mother fucking Angel of the Lord. So yeah, Dean's totally into it.

Plus there is that whole I've-looked-into-your-soul-and-seen-your-goodness thing. Which Castiel hasn't ever come outright and said, but has hinted at more than once. And, damn. Really? His soul? Dean's soul? The one that went to hell and punked out one short month (or ten long years, depending on how you view it) before rescue? That soul? _Really?_

Talk about ego boost.

Which is why Dean isn't surprised to find that he wants to see Castiel. What with the soul searching stares and the complete belief in him and all. And he isn't surprised to find that he wants to spend more time with Castiel. Time outside of fighting the forces of evil, that is. Time like this, where they do nothing other than sit side by side in a hunting themed motel room while they watch good movies and drink beer and listen to classic rock. Because Castiel is sort of like his best friend now. The best friend he never had, 'cause baby brothers are not best friend material, no matter how kick ass they might otherwise be.

And if Castiel sits a little too close, as in his-leg-pressed-up-against-Dean's close, well, that's just Castiel and Dean's fine with that. Because it's not about lust or sex or anything like that. It's just... contact. Physical contact. Which Castiel doesn't get enough of and Dean doesn't mind supplying at all. That's what best friends do for each other, after all. Be there. Be supportive. Give what comfort they can and overlook what needs to be overlooked.

So Dean keeps his leg pressed tight against Castiel's and reminds himself, yet again, that friendship is more than enough and that he shouldn't want more and all the staring is _not_ about longing looks or anything like that. It's about understanding. Although sometimes Dean thinks that Castiel doesn't really understand him at all. Or maybe he doesn't understand Castiel. What he wants. What he needs. What all that contact is really about.

The kiss, when it comes, takes Dean completely by surprise. Not because he's not interested, hell, he's wanting it to happen for a long while now, but because he never thought that it would. Not with the whole Angel of the Lord thing and the sexless thing and the no-emotions thing. So, yeah. Dean's pretty much motionless from shock as Castiel presses those slightly chapped lips of his against Dean's in what can only be described as the most awkward kiss of all time.

And Dean just sits there, hands frozen at his sides and eyes about as wide as they go. Because _seriously_? How the hell is he supposed to react to something as unpredictable and life altering as that?

Then Castiel pulls back, his face a mask of confusion and concern and it is suddenly very clear to Dean how he's supposed to react.

He lunges forward and grabs Castiel by the lapels, kissing the other man for all he's worth. Castiel... is not good at this. But then he wouldn't be, what with it being his second kiss and all. Still, he's definitely into it, seeing as how he's got his hands tangled in Dean's hair and he's letting out all these hot little gasps and moans and wow. This is pretty much the best kiss of Dean's life.

When Dean pulls back to catch his breath, he's caught in one of Castiel's too long stares. Those stares that use to wig him out and that he dismissed as just being an angel thing. A non-homoerotic angel thing. And, you know what, Dean has never been so happy to be wrong in the whole of his existence.


End file.
